The Price of a Precious Memory
by annmariegrace
Summary: What if Edward Elric never returned from reclaiming Alphonse's body? What if a different price had to be paid? How far can the brothers go to be reunited once more. Old friends and enemies resurface on a journey to find what was lost. Rated M for later chapters. Review and favorite if you like it.


******Hello again darklings. Here I am with yet another fic. This one is gonna be a Fullmetal Alchemist story. As usual warnings in advance. Smut, violence, strong language etc. Don't like don't read. In this story I'm gonna twist up the ending a bit. What if Edward Elric never returned from claiming Alphonse's body? What if a different price had to be paid? Multiple chapters so bear with me. Ill update when I can, but I'm shooting for one new chapter every Sunday. On with the disclaimer, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. This story is just for fun.******

Chapter 1

He stood before the door of truth, his resolve as iron as his moniker, Fullmetal Alchemist. Behind him the gatekeeper of the door and his brother Alphonse, emaciated and weak but smiling, awaiting his answer.

"So Edward Elric, what will you give for your brothers release?" the grinning figure mewled out. "what will you exchange? Your body, for his? Your life? Tell me quick."

"I'll give the only thing I can," answered the blonde. He pointed at the doorway exclaiming "This. My doorway of truth. I'll give up my ability to do alchemy. Take my door and give me back my brother." It was clear he felt he had outwitted the gatekeeper. Ed knew it would suck not being able to practice alchemy, but it was worth it for Alphonse. He turned to the gatekeeper, it's gaping grin spread across what might be a face. Really it was just a shadow with a mouth, but whatever.

"Hahahaha, nice try but a door is nontransferable. No door, no life. You don't want to die right, little alchemist?" Edwards jaw dropped. That was his ace in the hole and it was refused. "But since your so willing to barter your life, that's what I will take, in a matter of speaking. The price has been paid, take your brother and go." With that Alphonse's and Edward's doors opened and both boys were pulled through.

"BROTHER!" Al screamed as his door shut cutting off the image of his brother struggling against the doorway, reaching his hand for him.

"Alphonse Elric, can you hear me" a sturdy voice called to him from the darkness. Several other voices he vaguely knew called to him. The first thing he noticed however was the warmth. Something engulfed him with a soft comforting heat. He could smell something. It was acrid and metallic. He felt something brush his hand. Finally his eyes popped open. He felt the breeze rush against his exposed skin. The warmth was a heavy cloak enveloping his shriveled frame. Above him loomed the faces of so many of his dear friends. His hand was being held my Major Armstrong and appeared to be checking his pulse. He moved his head from side to side as fear suddenly gripped him.

"Brother," he croaked out his throat completely parched. Armstrong's face fell from a relived smile to a grave expression. From his other side his father Hohenheim shook his head.

"He hasn't returned, my son," he said sadly tears flowing from his eyes as he told his youngest son the terrible news.

"It took his life as payment," was all Alphonse said before succumbing to exhaustion.

Several days later Alphonse awoke in a soft bed surrounded by the antiseptic smell of a hospital room. He looked around and saw three beds crowded into the room. He didn't know who occupied the beds but he didn't care. On a chair beside his bed sat Major Armstrong, snoring softly. The light outside the widow the light had a hazy purplish quality. It must have been very early in the morning. As the sounds of early rising birds filled the air, Al's chest tightened painfully as he thought of his brothers sacrifice. Equivalent exchange, a life for a life but it was far from fair in his mind. Now in the still morning Alphonse Elric truly lamented his brothers loss, soaking his pillow with tears of anguish.

As Alphonse lay quietly mourning his brother, the sun rose ushering a new day. The others in the room began to stir. The blonde boy shut his eyes, not yet willing to face the world. He heard Armstrong shift in the chair, yawning and stretching his stiffened frame. From the beds he heard soft moans and creaking and shifting. The person in the next bed sat up. "Good morning, Colonel Mustang, sir" greeted the Major. So it was Roy Mustang in the room, thought Al, then the other person is Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Oh Armstrong, your still here, good morning," the famed Flame Alchemist responded. "Has he awoken?" he asked obviously meaning Al.

"I'm awake" he choked out, unable to hide his sadness erupting in great sobs his body trembling with the pain of loss.

'Young Elric," Armstrong exclaimed, rushing to the boys side his look of sadness mirroring his own. The strong sensitive man merely took the boys hand and looked over at his commanding officer helplessly. Though now blinded, Mustang could tell the mood of the two and frowned deeply. He gingerly slipped off his be and felt his way to the boys bed. He sat himself down and did something he never imagined he would or could do. He pulled the slight boy into his lap and held him in a tight embrace. He washed away all pretense and formality and simply treated Alphonse as a young boy who had just lost everything. Riza joined them a moment later visibly shocked by her commanding officers action but said nothing. She reached a hand out to soothe the boys back.

It was a long moment before Alphonse regained his composure and when the violent sobbing ceased, the black haired man laid the boy back down while Hawkeye smoothed the covers over him. The Major, still weepy, proclaimed he would go and get everyone breakfast. The Colonel and his Lieutenant sat on the edges of the boys bed waiting for Alphonse to speak. "Thank you," he finally said as polite as he ever was making no mention of The older mans uncharacteristic action.

"Would you like to tell us what happened Alphonse," Mustang asked, gently. The young blonde resisted at first but soon the story poured out of him like water from a sieve. He told them everything, from Edwards proposal of giving up his alchemy, to the door shutting on the image of his struggling brother. Tears fell again, but softer this time.

"Wait," the Flame Alchemist said, "the gatekeeper said in a manner of speaking, right?" Al nodded. "He also said the Ed didn't want to die right?" Again he nodded, eyes growing wide no, a small spark of hope growing in his eyes. "I don't think your brother is dead Alphonse Elric. I think he lost his life, yes but he didn't die," the shrewd Colonel exclaimed. I think he lost his life here, in Amestris. Think about it, the gatekeeper took my eyes because I always look forward. Its like a metaphor of sorts. I'm willing to bet your brother is alive somewhere far away from here. Maybe it took his memories too, truly taking his life, in a manner of speaking." Mustang smiled a smug smile obviously pleased with his own brilliance.

"Sir, please, don't," started Hawkeye. She felt he was filling the younger Elric with false hope. Al caught this train of thought but stopped her.

"No Lieutenant Hawkeye, killing Brother wouldn't have been an equivalent exchange. I didn't die, I lived. I got to come back to my old life, with all myself intact. I even have all my memories from my time in the armor. Wouldn't it stand to reason that Brother would loose what I gained?" He looked at the older woman, eyes now full of hope. Riza Hawkeye had to admit, it was very plausible. She knew quite a bit about alchemy, more than she cared to actually, and yes that made more sense than the spirited Edward Elric simply dying. She nodded, though still skeptical, she couldn't bring herself to douse the boys new found excitement.

"Exactly" exclaimed Mustang. "I say we heal up and start searching for him."

"It would have to be a very wide net," said the sobering Lieutenant. "I mean he would have had to been sent somewhere very far where no one would know him."

"I don't care. I'll search the whole world over my entire life if there is a chance he is alive." The look on Alphonse's face was resolved and confident, similar to the expression his brother often wore when he determined to do something.

At that moment Major Armstrong returned followed by a doctor and a few nurses who pushed trays of food. They all looked a bit harassed, which meant the famed Strong arm alchemist had used his trademark tactic to get his way for his friends and comrades. He saw at once the mood of the room had completely changed and once the doctor had given Alphonse a once over and declared he could have a normal breakfast, the nurses doled out the food warning Al to eat slowly and small amounts. His body wasn't used to solid food yet and he could become very sick. The Major assured the women he would keep a sharp eye on the boy and ushered them out leaving them in peace. The Colonel then filled in the Major on their idea while they ate.

"In that case effective immediately, I am offering my resignation from the military. I will aide Young Alphonse in his search." The muscle bound softie stated, shocking every one.

"Major," Al exclaimed,

"Not necessary, Major, from this moment on your only mission is to do just that with the full backing of the military. Fullmetal is a state hero. Finding him is priority. When you are well and strong, Al, your journey will commence. That is an order from the new Fuhrer of Amestris," stated Mustang matter of factually.

 _Elsewhere in a place thousands of miles from the crying boy, another blonde in a hospital bed awoke alone and confused. He had been found in a field, passed out and badly injured. He had no idea how he had gotten there or why he was so hurt. He didn't even know his name. The doctor treating him, called him John Smile, because they said he has been smiling when he had been discovered despite his grievous injuries and unconscious state. He looked out of his window and felt hollow. He knew he had been dreaming before he awoke, but the dream eluded him now, like his memories, vanishing in darkness. For the first time since his discovery, the blonde boy cried and feeling completely lost and alone._


End file.
